A number of patents disclose apparatus for docking of spacecraft or connecting aircraft in flight. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,117 discloses a spacecraft docking structure in which space vehicles are joined at a conical receptacle in conical projection. One unique feature of this patent is the provision of a pressurized gas compartment for absorbing docking energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,773 discloses a docking structure for spacecraft in which docking elements of the spacecraft are mated with circular openings of a space vehicle. Docking energy is absorbed by crushable materials strategically placed on the space vehicle. Spring biased latches are also utilized in absorbing some of the docking energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,001 discloses an aerial refueling probe and drogue structure for passing fuel between aircraft. The probe is provided with circumferential groove or channel which is locked into operational position by a hydraulic actuator pushing a roller into the groove or channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,181 discloses apparatus for releasing a pair of coaxially related tension menbers. The apparatus is fixed to one of the tension members and may be attached to a second tension member by way of a disconnect shaft. A protuberance on the disconnect shaft is held to the apparatus by means of collet lugs or fingers held in place by a circular piston. Movement of the circular piston in response to expanding gases in a chamber allows movement of the collet lugs to release the protuberance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,706 discloses a separation device for retention of a satellite but for release thereof in response to a signal. A circular cam is rotated by disengage clamps which hold the satellite to a space vehicle. Such apparatus is strictly for separation and not suitable for redocking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,217 discloses a mechanism for releasably locking a nose tip to a vehicle utilizing a pawl and ratchet and pinion arrangement. The primary purpose of such mechanism is to allow attachment and detachment of radioactive nosetips from vehicles with minimal exposure to personnel. Such attachment or detachment is not done in flight.
Finally, while it is not related to space vehicles, U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,506 discloses connection apparatus which could be used in space. Specifically, it discloses a pipe flange connector in which a circular cam plate is used to move dogs or latches into or out of locking arrangement. However, no mechanism is disclosed suitable for guiding and capturing an object in space.